


A Knight to Calm Her Heart

by mesitka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Black Romance, F/F, Fan Comics, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesitka/pseuds/mesitka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Sufferer's death, bitter and grieving Disciple is confronted by Redglare. Black/pale flip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight to Calm Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prufrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocks/gifts).



> Image heavy, might take a while to load.

 


End file.
